jusenkyofandomcom-20200216-history
The Bets that Didn't Make it Fic
| rating= | type= | genre= | chapters=1 | words= | pub_date=November 21st, 1998 | update=November 21st, 1998 | current_status= }} "The Bets that Didn't Make it Fic" is written by Gregg Sharp and was published online on November 21st, 1998.Post at FFML & Post at FFML - Retrieved 06-04-2016 Description Plot A '''1' Varros, god of greed and hoarding, makes a change. attacks the village of the Chinese Amazons only to have Cologne beat him handily and ponder what to do with his rings. Elsewhere Genma Saotome, as a panda, is on the run from an angry Ranma Saotome over the Jusenkyo springs when he runs into Ryoga Hibiki who has gained the looks and abilities of . 2''' Astrild, Norse goddess of love makes a change not deemed creative enough. Ranma and Genma have arrived at the Tendo Dojo where Kasumi Tendo beats Akane Tendo to asking the female Ranma to be her friend. It turns out that the last of Kasumi's unmarried friends from school has recently married and to a 16-year-old boy she'd been living with for over a year, prompting Kasumi to begin thinking about her future. As she listens to Ranma and Akane spar in the dojo she decides those two are too similar and wonders if she should taken on the engagement. She encourages Ranma to endure and outlast Akane's anger by not retaliating quickly and when Ranma goes to apologise he overhears Akane telling Nabiki Tendo that being engaged to him is her worst nightmare and that Nabiki should marry him if she thinks he is so cool. Ranma retreats and knocks over Kasumi in the process, the two holding each other in their arms and blushing till Ranma notices their fathers watching. At school Ranma has an encounter with Tatewaki Kuno in which he wins and ends up with some photos. Those of his female form he intends to burn, but he notices the anger in Akane in all the photos of her. He throws those photos back to Kuno saying they aren't his business and Nabiki wonders when the spark between Ranma and Akane was snuffed out. Later, remembering the look of betrayl on Kasumi's face when he turned out to be after she though she would have a fellow unmarried friend, he practises asking her if she would like his help around the house. She overhears him practising and tells him "yes". Akane notes Ranma hasn't been paying her much attention and wonders what might have captured his interest. She spots him watching Kasumi hanging laundry outside and on smelling food thinks the boys is merely after filling his stomach. '''3 A series of magical and scientific events all occur at the same moment in various universes which results in a selection of people in Nerima being flung into different universes. Kasumi finds herself on in time to watch the hatching of a baby dragon. 4''' Just hours before Ranma falls into a Jusenkyo spring, the dog drowns in a spring. Later at the Tendo Dojo, the Tendos have run off the panda and the dogs shocks her when it puts its head under the hot water when she is washing the dishes. Later after Ranma bites Kuno's sword, he tells Akane that he'll tolerate the dog hanging around her. B '''The Invincible ''Catfist'' wheedles a second bet from Toltiir. An old Bird of Prey spaceship named Catfist arrives at . 6''' Toltiir visits with the warning that "It comes here." With anybody with the power or connections to abandon Earth, Setsuna discovers that there is no tomorrow with everything to end in little over 16 hours. When the time comes Ranma is being fought over by his fiancées, but the world just seems to start breaking up into chunks that then vanish. Somehow Akane finds a way not to be erased and Nabiki copies her. Various powerful beings are annoyed at what has happened to this universe and debate what to do before they are out of options. '''7 Ranma is making his way through an ancient factory in search of food when he finds a line of crystal coffins and accidentally activate and old computer. It scans him and begins waking up various android units to help him deal with his problems. The Nabiki who is observing this bet is drawn inside it to inhabit the unit that is her in this universe, but in doing becomes a cyborg rather than an android. 8''' Genma is taking Ranma to met the girl he is engaged to, who turns out to be . What Genma hasn't mentioned is that there are other engagements and the girl who gets Ranma will be the one who provides Genma with a cure for his Jusenkyo curse first. '''9: Mousse Gets a Clue Mousse gets some glasses from the "Spells R Us" store that improve his eyesight and lead him to find something interesting while perusing Amazon law. He works to convince Ukyou Kunoji that she should petition Cologne to become an Amazon. In the process she could bolster her claim by eliminating a rival for Ranma's hand and having been beaten in combat by Ranma when a little girl, her claim would supersede Shampoo's. Notes *An entry in The Bet. FFML Posting History *A 21/11/98 *B 21/11/98 See Also Other External Links *1A of "The Bets that Didn't Make it Fic" at Studio Asynjor - Retrieved 06-04-2016 References Category:The Bet